


Friedhofsspaziergänge

by SchmokSchmok



Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [9]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, be bi do crimes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Bi(ssi spaziergehen auf dem Friedhof bei Nacht)
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899490





	Friedhofsspaziergänge

**Author's Note:**

> _Come on, meet me in the graveyard_  
>  [[#_2255](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=314422#t314422)]
> 
> **CN: Blasphemie, Rauchen**

»Komm' schon!« Mariannes Lächeln zieht sich über ihr gesamtes Gesicht, während sie mit ihrer Hand an Bogs Ärmel zieht. »Triff' Dich heute Nacht mit mir!« Er sieht skeptisch aus, mit den Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen und den Armen vor der Brust verschränkt. Sie weiß, dass er bereits ansetzt, um ihr zu widersprechen, also wiederholt sie noch einmal: »Na, komm' schon! Ich wollte schon immer mal so was machen!«

»Aber der Friedhof, wirklich?«, fragt er, doch sie kann an seiner Stimme erkennen, dass er kurz davor ist, nachzugeben. (So, wie er ihr immer nachgibt.)

Dann seufzt er und sagt: »Okay. Tun wir's.«

  


* * *

  


Es ist dreiviertel zwölf, als Marianne an der Friedhofsmauer ankommt. Sie kann die hochgewachsene Gestalt von Bog und die glühende Spitze seiner Zigarette schon von Weitem erkennen und der Rauch, der ihr entgegenkommt, weckt kribbelnde Gefühle in ihr, weil sie es mit ihm verbindet; weil er immer nach Rauch riecht.

»Du bist zu spät«, begrüßt Bog sie und drückt ihr einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz. Sie lächelt, vergräbt ihre kalten Hände unter seiner Jacke und erwidert: »Nein, Du bist einfach nur zu früh.«

Sie löst sich von ihm und er hilft ihr auf die Mauer, weil sie zu klein ist und die Mauer zu sehr mit Efeu überwuchert, sodass sie keinen Halt mit ihren Füßen findet. Danach zieht er sich nach oben und erntet ein spöttisches Lächeln von ihr, als sei sie ohne ihn in der Lage gewesen, die Mauer zu erklimmen, und würde nur auf ihn warten, um auf der anderen Seite zu verschwinden.

Für einen kurzen Moment sitzen sie miteinander auf der Mauer, sehen sich einfach nur an; dann lassen sie sich vorsichtig nach unten. Er reicht ihr wieder die Hand, damit sie nicht fällt. (Natürlich wissen sie beide, dass Marianne es auch ohne seine Hilfe schaffen würde, aber sie findet es trotzdem nett, dass er ihr seine Hilfe anbietet, aber es ihr auch nicht übel nimmt, wenn sie sie ausschlägt. Etwas allein schaffen zu können, bedeutet nicht, dass eine zweite Hand die Arbeit nicht beschleunigen kann.)

»Danke«, flüstert Marianne, als sie wieder auf ihren eigenen Beinen steht; doch seine Hand lässt sie deswegen noch lange nicht los. Stattdessen verschränkt sie ihre Finger ineinander und tritt noch näher an ihn heran. »Kannst Du es schon spüren?« Sie unterdrückt ein Lachen und umfasst seine Hand noch fester.

»Was spüren?«, fragt er und sieht zu ihr herunter. »Die Kälte? Die spüre ich schon seit zehn Minuten.« Er grinst.

»Na, die flüssige Rebellion, die durch unsere Adern fließt!«, stößt Marianne aus und kann sich das Lachen nun doch nicht verkneifen, während sie sich umsieht und die Schnee bedeckten Gräber und die ab und an durchbrechenden Bodendecker beäugt.

»Marianne, ich bin volljährig«, erwidert Bog, während er sich selbst umblickt. »Und Du auch fast. So illegal ist es nicht, wenn wir uns nachts draußen aufhalten.«

»Ja, ich weiß.« Marianne seufzt. »Aber ich habe mich noch nie nach draußen geschlichen, das weißt Du doch. Und über eine Mauer geklettert bin ich auch noch nie, um auf ein Grundstück zu kommen, auf dem ich eigentlich nicht sein sollte.«

Bog antwortet nicht, aber Marianne weiß, dass er noch nicht einmal die Erklärung gebraucht hätte, um mit ihr alles zu tun, worum sie ihn bittet. (Sie glaubt manchmal, dass er sogar eine Bank für sie ausrauben würde, wenn sie ihn nur darum bitten würde. Das würde sie natürlich nie, aber allein der Gedanke, dass sie ihm wichtiger ist als alles andere, sorgt an manchen Tagen dafür, dass sie nicht den Kopf verliert.)

»Es ist ziemlich idyllisch hier«, sagt Marianne irgendwann in die Dunkelheit und Stille hinein, die sich nach vielen Minuten des Schweigens um sie herum gelegt hat und die nur ab und an durch eine Kerze in einem Grabgesteck unterbrochen wird. »Also, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob man so etwas sagen darf, aber Du weißt, was ich meine, oder nicht? Es ist ruhig, es ist still, es ist wunderschön.«

Bog gibt ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und setzt irgendwann hinterher: »Ja. Ich denke, dass Friedhöfe dafür gemacht sind, angesehen zu werden.« Er schweigt kurz und Marianne betrachtet einen besonders schönen Grabstein, der wie ein Buch geformt ist. »Schon bei den Ägyptern hatten Gräber unter anderem die Funktion, an den Verstorbenen zu erinnern. Warum sollte das heute etwas anderes sein? Man möchte nicht einfach vergessen werden, wenn man erst einmal tot ist.« Dieses Mal gibt Marianne ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich. »Deswegen glaube ich, dass es gar nicht so schlecht ist, über einen Friedhof zu gehen, ohne konkret jemanden zu betrauern.«

Für einen Moment scheint Bog von seinen Gedanken weggetragen zu werden, aber dann sieht er zu Marianne und sie lächelt ihn an, als gäbe es nichts Schöneres für sie, als hier mit ihm zu sein und ihm bei seinem gedankenlosen laut vor sich Hinträumen zuzuhören. (Und wenn sie ganz ehrlich ist, dann ist es das. Obwohl sie erst seit einem halben Jahr mit ihm zusammen ist, kann sie sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen. Sie kann sich nicht vorstellen, in eine fremde Stadt zu ziehen und dort ohne ihn zu leben, nur um aufs College zu gehen. Sie kann sich nicht vorstellen, morgens ohne ihn aufzuwachen oder jemals auszuziehen und dann eine Wohnung ohne ihn zu bewohnen. Sie kann sich noch nicht einmal vorstellen, wie sie auch nur einen einzigen Tag ohne ihn verbringen soll. Einfach nur seine Hand zu halten reicht schon.)


End file.
